I hate you I see you
by Kane09lisa
Summary: I hate that little girl, she believes she safe. But I will prove her wrong. I see her slip in the girls showers, and I want to follow. But I will stay away. Kane has a new doll he wants to play with.


**"I hate you. I see you."**

_I hate that little girl, she believes she safe. But I will prove her wrong._

_I see her training in the ring with Aj, and I want to scream. But I will hold my tongue_

_I hate that little girl, she does not think I'm worth her time. But I will show her value._

_I see her slip in the girls showers, and I want to follow. But I will stay away._

_I hate that little girl, she looks down on me. But I will make her understand._

_I see her filter with Randy, and I want to kill. But I will wait._

Paige walked into the training gym late one afternoon, looking for Aj, but all she found was Kane lifting weights. She felt him stop, and stare at her, but she tried to forget the feeling of his eyes on her.

She turned feeling him inch closer to her in the large room. "Paige, How are you today?"

"Fine, Kane. Bye." Kane listen to her voice and shook his head, he could not believe one little girl could be so rude.

He left the room slipping threw the halls behind Paige waiting for his chance to attack. He knew this could be the best time for his plan, most of the halls were empty and she had till eleven before she had to be on the plane.

Kane held the rag to his trusty bottle and allowed the rag to soak up the liquid. She had just made it to the hall that Kane knew her room was on.

I felt a shadow following me, but I tried to ignore it. I had just finished up a match and was walking threw the backstage, I was begging for a shower I had a late flight out to night so I could be at a NXT met tomorrow. My last NXT I was so excited, to finally be part of the raw roster. I had been two steps away from the door I wanted when a noise behind me made me turn, but as I scanned the hall and nothing seem out of place so I turn, and took another step, but fell backwards when I hit something solid. The force I hit the ground with caused me to cusses, "Fuck, what the hell?"

"That's no way for a pretty little girl like your self to speak."

I looked up, Fuck, Kane stood in-front of me. I begged for some one to enter the hall from one of the doors and give me a second to escape, but it seemed I was going to have to deal with the man the other divas had told me to stay away from.

"I'm sorry Kane I did not see you there, I'm sorry for using that language I will not do that again, but if you excuses me I must get on a flight soon."

"Not till eleven."

"How do you know that?" The words left my mouth before I had thought about the fact it was those three words that should of told me to run.

"Oh Paige, it is okay, I will have you back in time."

Blackness covered my eyes, and my body felt heavy as Kane held some cloth to my face.

It felt like I could not lift my arms no matter how hard I tried, my legs where tied in the position they where in. However, I was able to turn my head towards the noise that was coming from my left, Kane sat in a chair rubbing his palm over his covered member.

"My Doll has woke up. Now I can play with her."

My mind knew what he meant and wanted to run but what ever was on that cloth kept me in my place on the bed I was on.

He stood, I could see his half hard member under his clothes and begging for him to change his mind, "Please Kane, I will forget this happened if you just let me go now. Please, don't do this to me!"

"And what do you think I'm going to do to you?" His words where not one of innocence, he just want to hear my deepest fears. I could tell by the look on his face I would not be-able to talk him out of this. He had gotten away with it before, and knew he would again.

"Smart girl, so will you behave or should I keep on the ties?" He said pulling on one to prove his point.

"I will never give myself to you willingly!" My words would cause me pain, but I wanted him to know I was not okay with his plan.

"You will, you will beg just like every slut before you." Kane said, as he stepped closer to me, this was the first time I thought about what I was wearing, my shorts and top had been replaced with a gown of thin material that was see threw in spots and would provide me no safety from Kane's hands.

"Why?" The word popped out of my mouth, but I found I truly wanted to know the answer.

"Because you want it, and you will grow to need it, you will soon need my approval for every thing in your life, you will feel empty any time I'm not around soon. I will own you, and you will love it."

I had no answer for his words, he spoke as of he knew them to be true, as if he had seen the future and I could not change it.

"Now Doll answer me, will you behave?"

I shook my hand yes, hoping he would slip,and I might make it to the door. I hoped I would be able to out run Kane, but I knew my chances where slim.

"Doll, if you try to make a run for it know the punishment will hurt, and I will not give you a second chance any time soon. I will be treated as your Master, and you will listen, and obey me." Kane's word followed as if he had made this same speech one to many times, but I knew he meant every word. He had been the one guy I was told if I fell into his hands I would unable to be saved. Of courses, there was girls who also told me I would not want to be saved, I would truly beg for his touch. I had regained some movement in my left arm and pulled it over my leg placing my hand over Kane's treasure, "So I guess my question now is, what are you going to do to me?" I used my voice to show I had began to understand he was in-control, I need him to believe I had given up the idea of fighting.

"Dolls don't act like sluts, stop trying to just get a quick fuck out of this. You will not get that plusher for weeks."

My mouth dropped, he plan to wait weeks to have sex with me.

"I can not miss weeks of work!" I had not meant to raise my voice but Kane did not care and the strike against my check, reminded me I was not in charge and if Kane said some thing I need to do it.

"Now poor Doll, do you see what you made me do? I did not want to use pain to control you, I much rather use pleasure to keep you in line." He punctuated his point by rubbing his palm across the same place his hand had just hit. Some how the cold texture of his skin made the sting stop. "Yes sir, I'm sorry." I said, hoping to please him, his hand had been quick and hard I did not look forward to the idea of it ageist my skin again.

"Now, I want to remove these ties, and you will stay still as I do that okay." Kane said, leaving no room for me to argue. I had to fight the part of my mind that said run, however knowing he would catch me kept me on my back. The last knot was undone and I could feel Kane's eyes on my body looking for a movement he could punish me for, but I held as still as I could. He stepped away from the bed, all most teasing me with the open space.

"Doll, I want you to tell me, will a have to kidnap you next time or will you come willingly to my room when you get back from NXT?"

I knew that my answer would effect how I was treated in a moment, but I could not see myself being able to give myself to Kane.

"I will try to come to you, but I'm not sure its some thing I can do."

"Well let me give you some instinctive!"

I flinched expecting for him to hit me, but as he said, that was not his choice of control. The soft pads of his fingers ghost down my neck, stopping to pinch each nipple, then tracing down my abs to the spot I was afraid to let him touch. His fingers felt light threw the material the covered my skin, but as his hand drifted past the hem of my dress, the feeling of his hand made me shiver. Powerful fingers now pressed on my tights, opening my legs putting my insides on view for my captor. "Doll if you relax you will enjoy this so much more."

"I... I want to, but I... Please don't hurt me."

"Why would I hurt you?"

"For your pleasure. I've seen some of the marks you have left on the other girls."

"And have you ever asked if the girls wanted those marks?"

"Why would Aj want a permanent hand print on her ass?" I knew my question may cause me pain, but I truly wanted to know his answer.

Kane paused, his eyes seem to drift as if he was reliving the past, but when he answered I felt my body shake at his words, "To prove herself to me. To help her remember she is mine, and she always wants to be mine."

I held my breath as Kane placed his right hand on my heat. His hand creep over the soft flesh in-between my legs.

"Please, allow me to show you I'm worth you giving yourself to." With Kane's word I gave up and loosed my legs, and laid my head back. He wasted no time and placed a finger at my entrance, his left hand had started a rubbing motion ageist my thigh that had me begging to feel his strong hands on my back.

Paige laid back for Kane his fingers dipped inside her causing her to flinch, but he felt her relax as he placed I soft kiss on her thigh. He worked two then three of his long, thick fingers inside her heat. Causing her to moan, Kane knew she was close and he only had a few minutes left with her any ways so he kissed then nibbled along her thigh up to where his fingers enter her, he removed two and replaced them with his tongue. Tasting his newest doll.

She cried out with her climax, Kane held her shacking body to him knowing that after that first taste he would not be able to allow Paige to ever tell him 'No', she would be his whether she loved it as Aj did, or hated him like other divas. But the idea of his new Doll, and all the things he wanted to do to her swam in his head. A soft "Kane?" was what brought his eyes up to meet hers.

"Yes?"

"When do you want me to come to you next?"

Kane looked into Paige's eyes trying to find some thing that said she was lying but no false pretense seemed to cloud her eyes. So he gave her the time and room number he would be staying at the next hotel.


End file.
